


Say Yes

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Biker Darth Maul, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, i guess, i know this prompt doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You didn’t want to owe Maul and the other Nightbrothers—a gang of notorious bikers—anything, but when they were the only people in town with side jobs to offer, it was hard work avoiding them. Especially when Maul knew exactly where to find you.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Kudos: 53





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, it was bound to happen. It's a day late, but this is Day 6 of the Trashtober trash show:  
> 06 | Orgasm Denial | Darth Maul | Small Town AU
> 
> You could say it's late because I reeaaaallly, didn't know what to do with this one. We can be surprised together.

Iridonia wasn’t a town that was easily escapable. It was small and in the middle of nowhere, and people who were born there tended to die there. You were one of these people. You might have had dreams of moving out after high school, maybe get a job in the city—any job—maybe meet someone nice that you can settle down with. Thing was, those will always be just dreams. And, as your mother always said, people can’t survive on dreams alone. 

The sun had already set and your shift was almost over at the diner when the loud roar of multiple engines caught your attention. 

“Oh, hell.” Lisette, your older coworker who’d just arrived to take over for you, grumbled unhappily, “It’s the Nightbrothers.” 

Irritation gripped you and you sucked a breath between your teeth. Through the smoky and weathered glass of the diner windows, you watched three figures dismount monstrous motorcycles, dressed in all black leathers with jagged black tattoos all over their face. 

Maul and his two brothers, Feral and Savage, sauntered into the diner, much to everyone else’s discomfort. They seated themselves quietly, in a corner booth. Unlike the rowdy high schoolers that came in here looking for trouble, there was something terribly unsettling about being in the vicinity of the Maul and his siblings. 

“How about some service over here?” Maul grunted, slamming his hand down on the table, making the man, Mr. Blin Rikil, jump and nearly spill all his coffee down the front of his shirt. 

“Can you be a doll and grab their order first?” Lisette grumbles, perfectly red-painted lips twisting into a pout. “I wanna grab a smoke before I have to clock in. I’m gonna need it...” She was already on her way out the back door before you could say anything. 

“Hey, hold on.” 

She presses her palms together and makes a begging motion at you, and you can’t help but feel sorry for her. She was a mother of two with a husband who spends more time at the local bar than he did at home. The least you could do was take care of some unsightly fellows for her before you clocked out. 

“Alright, fine.” You wave her away, even though you _really_ didn’t want to deal with the Nightbrothers right now—or ever again.

Maul watched you approach, he took up a whole side of the booth himself, while his brother squeezed into the side opposite him. His bright yellow eyes are outlined with bold scarlet rings, and he looked at you in a manner that reminded you of a wild nexu stalking its prey. You lick your lips and try and hide the shiver down your spine, determined to show how unaffected you were by their presence. Based on the amused smirk that you see on Maul’s face, that he isn’t so fooled.

“What can I get you?” You had your notepad ready and did your best to ignore the heated stare Maul was sending you. 

“Just a coffee…” Savage says after tucking the menu back into the condiment stand. He weaves his fingers together and rests them on the table top after ordering, and looks at you boredly, quite calm for a man his size. 

You write down his order and stare at the man sitting beside him, the smallest of the three, but still larger than yourself. “I’m still looking.” He tells you absently, eyes glued to the laminated menu that hasn’t changed since the diner opened, since way before you were born. 

You try not to roll your eyes as you finally turn your attention to Maul. Unlike his two brothers, his skin is red instead of yellow, giving him a much more sinister appearance, the jagged black tattoos covering his body only accentuated the sense of unease you got when you looked at him. The smirk you had previously seen was gone and instead he’s looking at you with a mild expression of—curiosity? Maybe discontent. “And you, Maul?” Why beat around the bush, you knew why they were here

Lazily, he drums his fingers on the table top as his eyes pass over you. He craned his neck to look at the back door Lisette had exited out of and then he looked to the kitchens where the cook, Lad Pavan, was no doubt hiding. “Have you given my offer more thought?” He raises a tattooed brow at you.

It was hard to tell if Maul was teasing you or not. He had a ghost of his smile on his lips, but his brothers were deliberately looking elsewhere, instead of looking at your or Maul, and they weren’t smiling. Usually, you pride yourself on your ability to keep your cool, but you couldn’t deny the way your pulse started to quicken as you study the way his crown of horns look under the blinding fluorescent lighting. Savage might have had the larger set of horns, but there was something feral about the way Maul was looking at you that made you question your decision to approach him in the first place. 

You swallow loudly before clicking your pen off. You leaned down over their table so that you could whisper under your breath, you didn’t miss the way Maul’s eyes flickered down the open collar of your diner uniform to catch a glimpse of your cleavage. “Look, I’m not gonna be one of your drug mules. The money’s not worth it if I end up in jail.” Then you straightened up and placed your pen behind your ear. “One coffee, right away.” You turned on your heels and walked back towards the order window. 

Behind you, Maul exhaled loudly through his nose, but didn’t try to stop you. You thought that Savage said something that sounded like _‘just let it go’_ , but you couldn’t be sure. Something told you that Maul wasn’t a man who was used to being denied things. In all honesty, your hands were already shaking as you picked up the coffee pot from the hot plate. Those fiery eyes were heavy as they continued to stare at you, and you just wanted to be home already. Just as you got the coffee poured, Lisette came back through the back door, halfway to tying her apron around her waist. “Here’s the coffee. One still hasn’t ordered.” You told her in a hurry. 

She looks at you with large eyes, the scent of cigarettes mixing with floral perfume. “Is everything alright, sweetie?” 

“Yeah, I”m just tired.” Which wasn’t a lie. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You pull off your apron and grab your purse and jacket from beneath the counter. 

“Can you at least take the trash out?” Lisette points to the two large garbage bags all tied up and sitting in their bins. 

Your eyes flicker from the bins to the Nightbrothers’s table. Maul was no longer looking at you, but his simple presence was oppressive, like you could feel him without actually seeing him. “Yeah. Yeah.” You mumble and grab the bags before heading out the back door. 

There’s an industrial sized dumpster behind the diner, which you dragged the days worth of trash out to. The top was taller than you and made of heavy plastic, so you had to stand on tip-toes to get it open wide enough for you to hurl the trash in. It was a struggle to get one of the bags in, but when you turned to pick up the second bag you felt heart seize as you came eye to eye with fiery red and yellow irises. 

“Leaving so soon?” Maul asks with a grin that looked more like a snarl. His teeth were sharp and deadly, like the rest of him. 

“I’m off the clock.” You tried your best to hide the trembling in your voice.

Maul frowns and crowds into your space, and you back up until your back hits the side of the building. “You shouldn’t challenge me like that. In front of everyone.” He tugs at a slip of hair that escaped from your messy ponytail, rubbing it between two fingers. 

“You don’t own me...Maul.” You raise your hand to slap him, but he catches your wrist with his other hand, gripping it like a vice. “H-Hey! Let go!” You were about to scream for Lisette when you suddenly feel his knee force its way between your legs and press up against your core. “What are you doing?” You ask in a blank shock. 

Pushing his knee even higher up, he begins to rock into you and you feel yourself clench suddenly as pleasure shoots through you. “You will regret saying that to me.” He whispers dangerously into your ear. “I know what you really want.” He presses his thigh against your clothed core, knowingly. Between taking care of your sick mother and your shifts at the diner, you haven't had much time for yourself. There was no denying that Maul’s strong thigh between your legs felt good. You felt yourself growing wet as your cunt fluttered at the thought of being filled. His husky voice only managed to further undo you as you started to unconsciously grind your clit down on him. 

“But..” A whimper escapes you as he lets go of your hair, hand wandering down to cup your breasts through your uniform, before his fingers hook into the waistline of your pants. He chuckles, pushing you harder against the wall of the diner, nearly crushing you. He plants a hot kiss to your throat, biting hard enough to leave a bruise. Your pulse flutters as you exhale, unsure of what you originally were going to say. 

“You _will_ give into your desires,” He whispers carefully into the warmth of your skin. Deft fingers manage to pop the button of your pants without you realizing, and a little too late do you feel his hand slip into your panties and stroke at your trimmed mound and then your clit. You groan, reaching out and grasping his strong bicep with a death grip, feeling his firm muscles shift under your touch. “Give into me.” He nibbles the skin at the hollow of your throat with his sharp teeth as his fingers explore the wetness of your cunt. Your legs quiver, unable to support your body weight, and the only way you remain standing is because of him. Pressure starts to build, hot and tight, in your core, so when Maul finally slips his fingers into you, you whimper and your hips arch to take more of him in. “If only you were so eager to work for me.” He whispers, breath hot against the shell of your ear. 

“I’m not a criminal, Maul.” You pant, forcing your eyes shut as your cunt rippling uncontrollably under his skilled fingers. 

“We’ll see about that.” He murmurs, pulling away. You lean heavily against the side of the building, breasts heaving as you try to catch your breath. Sweat dots your brows as you watch him lick your arousal off his glistening fingertips, making you moan with envy. As if he could read your desires, he smiles at you darkly and says, “Undress.” You stare in awe as he slowly sinks to one knee before you. As if compelled to obey by some invisible force, you’re tugging at your pants, and then your panties, struggling to get out of your clothes in the middle of an alley. Meanwhile, Maul leans in and presses his nose to the wet spot at the seat of your panties, taking in a deep breath. 

“Oh hell…” You say, shivering as the cold night air blows across your exposed mound. Maul’s eyes flicker up to you as he pulls your leg over one broad shoulder, his gaze is hot enough to light you on fire. You suck in a breath, feeling your pussy clench with anticipation. The horn protruding from his temple cuts into the soft flesh of your leg, making you squirm, but he holds you so firmly that there isn’t any real escape or relief. “Maul, I…”

The world suddenly falls away, all your problems fall away, as Maul opens his mouth and drags his tongue along your weeping slit. You jerk and moan loudly, which only encourages him to dive in again, licking one long stripe after another, tasting you. Twitching in his grasp, you nearly fall over when he moves to suck passionately on your clit, teasing you with the tip of his tongue, which was both too hot and too cold for you to make sense of. Your whole body shivers and you tense as arousal continuously leaks out of you. You could feel the tension coiling tighter and tighter as he works his mouth over you, tongue delving between your pussy lips and lapping hungrily at your core. 

You could feel the pleasure mounting, feel yourself about to burst, when suddenly he stops and pulls away. 

“Wh...What?” The whiplash makes you dizzy as you feel yourself being tugged back from the edge. Dazed, you peer down and see those glowing golden eyes staring up at you. 

He doesn’t say anything, but seems to be waiting for you to gather your wits. Only when you finally blink out of the haze, do you feel his large, calloused palms grip your ass tightly. Once more, he’s pulling your hips toward his mouth again. In a grim realization, you feel him start anew. The wet slide of his tongue on you, the pressure of his lips around your clit, all work even faster to stoke the fire inside to the moment right before you explode. You’re crying out, nearly cutting your hand on his horns as you try and pull him closer, climbing towards your peak. 

This happens over and over and over again; just when you think you’re about to come, he pulls away. When he stops for what feels like the hundredth time, you can’t help but grunt with frustration. “Maul!” 

He licks his glistening lips, “You give me what you want, and I’ll reward you.” His voice is huskier than before, and his eyes are wide with lust, a fire burning within. 

Your bottom lip quivers as your cunt pulses at the edge of orgasm, sensitive enough, you think, that he could just blow on you and make you come. Tears of frustration threaten to cloud your vision. 

“Say it.” He demands. 

“I’ll do whatever you want! Just please make me come!”


End file.
